Battle of the Coral Sea order of battle
This is an order of battle for the Battle of the Coral Sea. The battle, fought during 4–8 May 1942, was a major naval battle in the Pacific Theater of World War II between the Imperial Japanese Navy and Allied naval and air forces from the United States (U.S.) and Australia. In an attempt to strengthen their defensive positioning for their empire in the South Pacific, Imperial Japanese forces decided to invade and occupy Port Moresby in New Guinea and Tulagi in the southeastern Solomon Islands. The plan to accomplish this, called [[Operation Mo|Operation MO]], involved several major units of Japan's Combined Fleet, including two fleet carriers and a light carrier to provide air cover for the invasion fleets, under the overall command of Shigeyoshi Inoue. The U.S. learned of the Japanese plan through signals intelligence and sent two United States Navy carrier task forces and a joint Australian-American cruiser force, under the overall command of Frank Jack Fletcher, to oppose the Japanese offensive. Japanese Forces Task Force ''MO'' *IJN 4th Fleet – Vice Admiral Shigeyoshi InoueLundstrom (2006), p. 138. **light cruiser ''Kashima'' (Inoue's flagship, anchored at Rabaul during the battle)Lundstrom (2006), p. 147; Bullard, pp. 51–52. * Tulagi Invasion Group – Rear Admiral Kiyohide ShimaWillmott, p. 84. ** minelayers Okinoshima (Shima's flagship), ''Kōei Maru''Okinoshima was commanded by Captain Nomi Minoru and was flagship of Mine Division 19. Okinoshima was sunk by US submarine S-42 on 10 May 1942 during [[Operation RY|Operation RY]]. Hackett, Okinoshima. ** transport Azumasan Maru ** destroyers ''Kikuzuki'' (sunk), ''Yūzuki''From Destroyer Squadron 6 (Bullard, p. 56 says Destroyer Squadron 23). Willmott, p. 84; Dull, p. 136. ** minesweepers Wa #1 (sunk), Wa #2 (sunk), Hagoromo Maru, Noshiro Maru #2, and Tama Maru (sunk)The latter three ships were from the 14th Minesweeper Flotilla. Bullard, p. 56; Willmott, p. 84. ** subchasers Toshi Maru #3 and Tama Maru #8''From the 56th Submarine Chaser Squadron. Bullard, p. 56; Willmott, p. 84. ** 400 troops from the 3rd Kure Special Naval Landing Force (SNLF) plus a construction detachment from the 7th Establishment Squad.Bullard, p. 56; Jersey, pp. 58–60. * Support Group/Close Cover Force – Rear Admiral Kuninori MarumoHackett, ''Tenryu. Marumo also commanded Cruiser Division 18. ** light cruisers ''Tenryū'' (Marumo's flagship), ''Tatsuta''Cruiser Division 18. Gill, p. 40; Bullard, p. 52; Hackett, Tenryu and Tatsuta. Tatsuta's commander was Captain Yoshifumi Baba and Tenryu's was Captain Mitsutaru Goto (Hackett). ** seaplane tender ''Kamikawa Maru''Dull, p. 136. *** Kamikawa Maru air group – 12 aircraftHackett, Tenryu; United States Army Center of Military History, p. 135. *** Kiyokawa Maru air group (attached)Kiyokawa Maru was under repair at Yokohama, Japan but its airgroup was at Rabaul and assisted Kamikawa Maru's''s airgroup in the invasion of Tulagi. When ''Kamikawa Maru departed Santa Isabel on 4 May to support the Port Moresby invasion from Deboyne, the Kiyokawa Maru aircraft remained at Santa Isabel and Tulgai and/or were attached to Kamikawa's airgroup for the Deboyne deployment. Hackett, Tenryu and Kiyokawa Maru. ** gunboats Keijo Maru, Seikai Maru, Nikkai MaruNikkai Maru and oiler Iro helped establish a Japanese port and seaplane base in the Shortland Islands on 28 April 1942 prior to participating in Mo. Willmott, p. 84. * Covering Group/Main Body Support Force – Rear Admiral Aritomo GotōGotō was in tactical command of the Mo invasion forces. Willmott, pp. 85–86. ** light carrier ''Shōhō'' (sunk)Willmott, pp. 85–86. **''Shōhō'' Air Group – Lieutenant Kenjirō NōtomiLundstrom (2005), p. 188. ***''Shōhō'' Carrier Fighter Unit – 8 A6M Zero and 4 Mitsubishi A5M fightersLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Nōtomi. ***''Shōhō'' Carrier Attack Unit – 6 Nakajima B5N Type 97 torpedo bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Lieutenant Michitarō Nakamoto. ** cruisers ''Aoba'' (Gotō's flagship), ''Kako'', ''Kinugasa'', ''Furutaka''Cruiser Division 6. On 8 May Furutaka and Kinugasa were attached to Carrier Division 5 and helped escort Zuikaku back to Truk. Aoba and Kako helped cover the Port Moresby invasion convoy's return to Rabaul. Bullard, p. 52; Willmott, pp. 85–86; Hackett, Furutaka; Gill, p. 40. ** destroyer ''Sazanami''Dull, p. 136; Willmott, pp. 85–86. * Port Moresby Invasion Group – Rear Admiral Sadamichi KajiokaAlso commander of Destroyer Squadron 6. Hackett, Yubari. ** light cruiser ''Yubari'' (Kajioka's flagship)Willmott, p. 86; Dull, p. 135; Hackett, Yubari. Flagship of Destroyer Squadron 6. Commanded by Captain Masami Ban (Hackett). ** destroyers ''Oite'', ''Asanagi'', ''Uzuki'', ''Mutsuki'', ''Mochizuki'', ''Yayoi''Oite and Asanagi were from Destroyer Squadron 29, Mutsuki, Mochizuki, and Yayoi from Destroyer Squadron 30, and Uzuki from Destroyer Squadron 23. Bullard, p. 56; Willmott, p. 86. ** 1 or 2 unidentified patrol boatsHackett, Ojima. ** Transport Unit – Rear Admiral Kōsō Abe *** minelayer ''Tsugaru''Member of Mine Division 19 with Okinoshima. Commanded by Captain Inagaki Yoshiaki. Hackett, Tsugaru. *** 11 transports: ****Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN)- Mogamigawa Maru, Chōwa Maru, Goyō Maru,Goyo Maru was later converted into an oiler. Willmott, p. 86; Bullard, pp. 56–57. Apparently, the Azumasan Maru was supposed to join from the Tulagi Invasion Group but did not, perhaps as a result of battle damage (Bullard, pp. 56–57). Willmott spells Akihasan Maru as Akibasan Maru. Akiba Maru, Shōka Maru.Iwashige (2009), p. 78–79 ****Imperial Japanese Army (IJA)- Asakasan Maru, China Maru, Mito Maru, Matsue Maru,Bullard, p. 58, 64; Willmott, p. 86; Dull, p. 135; Hackett, Tsugaru. Asakayama Maru was equipped with extra anti-aircraft guns (Bullard). The IJA commander was on Matsue Maru (Bullard). Taifuku Maru, Hibi Maru *** salvage tugboat ''Woshima''Bullard, pp. 56–57; Willmott, p. 86; Hackett, Tsugaru. Some sources spell this ship's name as Oshima. Her ship's side name is をしま, not おしま おじま. *** oilers Hoyo Maru, and IrōIro and gunboat Nikkai Maru helped establish a Japanese port and seaplane base in the Shortland Islands on 28 April 1942 prior to participating in Mo. Iro and destroyer Uzuki remained at the Shortlands to refuel Gotō's Covering Group after it completed its support mission of the Tulagi invasion. Hackett, Ojima; Willmott, pp. 84, 86; Hackett, Tsugaru. *** minesweepers W-20 (Wa #20), Hagoromo Maru, Noshiro Maru #2, Fumi Maru #2, and Seki Maru #3.All the minesweepers from Shima's Tulagi Invasion Group were to have joined the Port Moresby Invasion Group. Only Hagoromo Maru and Noshiro Maru #2 survived the Yorktown's airstrikes to do so. Bullard, pp. 56–57; Willmott, pp. 85–86; Hackett, Tsugaru. Hackett does not list Seki Maru #3 as part of Abe's force. *** Approximately 500 troops from the 3rd Kure SNLF plus construction specialists from the 10th Establishment Squad on the IJN transportsBullard, pp. 56–57. *** South Seas Detachment of approximately 5,000 troops on the IJA transportsThe South Seas Detachment was primarily from the 55th Division commanded by Major General Tomitarō Horii and included troops from the 55th Infantry Group, centered on the 144th Infantry Regiment, as well as the 47th Field Anti-Aircraft Battalion and attached medical and water supply support units. Rottman, p. 84. * Carrier Striking Force – Vice Admiral Takeo TakagiWillmott, p. 87. **Carrier Division 5 – Rear Admiral Chūichi Hara, Officer in Tactical Command ***Carrier ''Shōkaku''Captained by Takaji Jōjima. Lundstrom, p. 140; Willmott, p. 87. ***''Shōkaku'' Air Group – Lieutenant Commander Kakuichi TakahashiLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Flew in an Aichi dive bomber. ****''Shōkaku'' Carrier Fighter Unit – 21 A6M Zero fightersGillison, p. 525; Lundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Lieutenant Takumi Hoashi. Three aircraft were reserved for delivery to the Tainan Air Group. ****''Shōkaku'' Carrier Bomber Unit – 20 Aichi D3A Type 99 dive bombersGillison, p. 525; Lundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Lieutenant Masao Yamaguchi. ****''Shōkaku'' Carrier Attack Unit – 19 Nakajima B5N Type 97 torpedo bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Lieutenant Tatsuo Ichihara. ***Carrier ''Zuikaku'' (Hara's flagship)Captained by Ichihei Yokogawa. Lundstrom (2006), p. 140; Willmott, p. 87. ***''Zuikaku'' Air Group – Lieutenant Commander Shigekazu ShimazakiLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Shimazaki few in a Nakajima torpedo bomber. ****''Zuikaku'' Carrier Fighter Unit – 25 Zero fightersLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Lieutenant Kiyokuma Okajima. Five of the fighters were reserved for delivery to the Tainan Air Group. ****''Zuikaku'' Carrier Bomber Unit – 22 Type 99 dive bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Lieutenant Tamotsu Ema. ****''Zuikaku'' Carrier Attack Unit – 20 Type 97 torpedo bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 188. Commanded by Lieutenant Yoshiaki Tsubota. ** cruisers ''Myōkō'' (Takagi's flagship), ''Haguro''From Cruiser Division 5. Gill, p. 40; Willmott, p. 87; Bullard, p. 52. ** destroyers ''Ushio'', ''Akebono''From Destroyer Squadron 7. Willmott, p. 87; Bullard, p. 52. ** destroyers ''Ariake'', ''Yugure'', ''Shiratsuyu'', ''Shigure''From Destroyer Squadron 27. Willmott, p. 87; Bullard, p. 52; Dull, p. 135. ** oiler ''Tōhō Maru'' * Submarine Force – Captain Noburu Ishizaki ** Patrol/Scouting Group – I-21, I-22, I-24, I-28, and I-29''From Submarine Squadron 8. ''I-28 was sunk by the US submarine Tautog on 17 May as I-28 returned to base at Truk. Willmott, pp. 84–85. ** Raiding Group – RO-33 and RO-34''From the 21st Submarine Group. Bullard, p. 57. * 25th Air Flotilla (also called the 5th Air Attack Force) – Rear Admiral Sadayoshi YamadaBullard, pp. 47, 61. Aircraft numbers are of 1 May 1942. ** 4th Air Group (based at Rabaul) – 17 Mitsubishi G4M Type 1 land attack bombersBullard, pp. 47, 53, 61. ** Tainan Air Group (based at Lae and Rabaul) – 18 A6M Zero and six Mitsubishi A5M fighterscommanded by Captain Masahisa Saitō. Bullard, pp. 47, 53–54, 61. ** Yokohama Air Group (based at Rabaul, Shortland Islands, and Tulagi) – 12 Kawanishi H6K reconnaissance and nine Nakajima A6M2-N fighter aircraftSix Kawanishi deployed from Rabaul to the Shortlands on 28 April. Lundstrom (2006), p. 138; Bullard, pp. 48, 52, 61. ** Genzan Air Group (based at Rabaul) – 25 Mitsubishi G3M Type 96 land attack bombersBullard, p. 61; Crave, p. 447. Crave states the Genzan had 27 aircraft. Allied Forces 'Task Force 17' – Vice Admiral Frank Jack FletcherWillmott, p. 190; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. * Task Group 17.2 (Attack Group) – Rear Admiral Thomas C. Kinkaid ** cruisers [[USS Minneapolis (CA-36)|''Minneapolis]], ''New Orleans'', ''Astoria'', ''Chester'', ''Portland''Minneapolis and New Orleans were designated Task Unit 17.2.1 under Kinkaid and the other three cruisers were Task Unit 17.2.2 under Rear Admiral William W. Smith (admiral). Captains of each ship (all at the rank of Captain): Minneapolis- Frank J. Lowry, New Orleans- Howard H. Good, Astoria- Francis W. Scanland, Chester- Thomas M. Shock, Portland- Benjamin Penman. Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), p. 10; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. ** destroyers ''Phelps'', ''Dewey'', ''Farragut'', ''Aylwin'', ''Monaghan''Task Unit 17.2.4 under Captain Alexander R. Early. Captains of each ship: Phelps- Lieutenant Commander Edward L. Beck, Dewey- Lieutenant Commander Charles F. Chillingworth, Jr., Farragut- Commander George P. Hunter, Aylwin- Lieutenant Commander Robert H. Rogers, Monaghan- Lieutenant Commander William P. Burford. ONI, p. 10; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. * Task Group 17.3 (Support Group, from Task Force 44) – Rear Admiral John Gregory Crace ** cruisers ''Australia'', ''Chicago'', ''Hobart''Task Unit 17.3.1 under Crace. Cruiser captains: Australia- Captain H. B. Farncomb, Chicago- Captain Howard D. Bode, Hobart- Captain H. L. Howden. ONI, p. 10; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. ** destroyers ''Perkins'', ''Walke''Task Unit 17.3.4 under Commander Francis X. McInerney. Destroyer captains (Lieutenant commanders): Perkins- Walter C. Ford, Walke- Thomas E. Fraser. ONI, p. 10; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. * Task Group 17.5 (Carrier Air Group) – Rear Admiral Aubrey Fitch, Officer in Tactical Command (OTC)Both carriers together were designated Task Unit 17.5.1 under Fitch. Willmott, p. 190; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. ** carrier ''Yorktown''Skippered by Captain Elliott Buckmaster. ONI, p. 11; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. ** Yorktown Air Group – Lieutenant Commander Oscar PedersonLundstrom (2005), p. 190. *** Fighting 42 (VF-42) – 17 F4F Wildcat fightersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Commander Charles R. Fenton. *** Bombing 5 (VB-5) – 18 SBD Dauntless dive bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Wallace C. Short. *** Scouting 5 (VS-5) – 17 SBD dive bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Commander William O. Burch, Jr. *** Torpedo 5 (VT-5) – 13 TBD Devastator torpedo bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Commander Joe Taylor. ** carrier ''Lexington'' (sunk)Skippered by Captain Frederick C. Sherman. ONI, p. 11; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. ** Lexington Air Group – Commander William B. AultLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Ault flew an SBD not assigned to either of the SBD squadrons. *** Fighting 2 (VF-2) – 21 Wildcat fightersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Commander Paul H. Ramsey. *** Bombing 2 (VB-2) – 18 SBD dive bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Commander Weldon L. Hamilton. *** Scouting 2 (VS-2) – 17 SBD dive bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Commander Robert E. Dixon. *** Torpedo 2 (VT-2) – 12 TBD torpedo bombersLundstrom (2005), p. 190. Commanded by Lieutenant Commander James H. Brett, Jr. ** destroyers ''Morris'', ''Anderson'', ''Hammann'', ''Russell''Task Unit 17.5.4 under Captain Gilbert C. Hoover. Destroyer skippers: Morris- Commander Harry B. Jarrett, Anderson- Lieutenant Commander John K. B. Ginder, Hammann- Lieutenant Commander Arnold E. True, Russell- Lieutenant Commander Glenn R. Hartwig. ONI, p. 11; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. * Task Group 17.6 (Fueling Group) – Captain John S. Phillips ** oilers ''Neosho'' (sunk), ''Tippecanoe''Lundstrom (2006), p. 519. ** destroyers ''Sims'' (sunk), ''Worden'' * Task Group 17.9 (Search Group) – Commander George H. DeBaun ** seaplane tender ''Tangier''. Based at NoumeaDull, p. 136; Hoyt, p. 13; Willmott, p. 190; Lundstrom (2006), p. 519; Morison, p. 20. *** Patrol Squadron 71 (VP-71) – 6 PBY-5 Catalinas *** Patrol Squadron 72 (VP-72) – 6 PBY-5 Catalinas South West Pacific Area – General Douglas MacArthurWillmott, p. 191. * Allied Naval Forces – Vice Admiral Herbert F. Leary ** Task Group 42.1 – Captain Ralph Waldo Christie in submarine tender USS ''Griffin'' at BrisbaneGill, p. 42; Morison, p. 20; Willmott, p. 191. Only ''S-38'', ''S-42'', ''S-44'', and ''S-47'' were involved in the battle. *** Subdiv 53 – Lieutenant Commander Elmer E. Yeomans: ''S-42'', ''S-43'', ''S-44'', ''S-45'', ''S-46'', ''S-47'' *** Subdiv 201 – Commander Ralston B. Van Zant: ''S-37'', ''S-38'', ''S-39'', ''S-40'', ''S-41'' ** Task Force 44 – temporarily assigned to Task Force 17, see Task Group 17.3 above * Allied Air Forces – Lieutenant General George BrettWillmott, p. 192. ** United States Army Air Forces: *** 8th Pursuit Group – Archerfield, Brisbane, 26 P-39 AiracobrasWillmott, p. 195; Crave, pp. 424–425. **** 35th Fighter Squadron – Port MoresbyWillmott, p. 195. **** 36th Fighter Squadron – Port Moresby *** 49th Pursuit Group – Darwin, 90 Curtiss P-40sWillmott, p. 195; Crave, pp. 411, 416. **** 7th Fighter Squadron – Darwin **** 8th Fighter Squadron – Darwin **** 9th Fighter Squadron – Darwin *** 3rd Light Bombardment Group - **** 8th Light Bombardment Squadron – Port Moresby, A-24 Dauntless dive bombersWillmott, p. 195; Crave, p. 425. **** 13th Light Bombardment Squadron – B-25 Mitchells **** 90th Light Bombardment Squadron – B-25 Mitchells *** 19th Bombardment Group – Townsville, 17 B-17sWillmott, p. 195; Crave, p. 416; Salecker, p. 177. Commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Connally (first name unknown). **** 30th Bombardment SquadronBowman, p. 85. **** 40th Reconnaissance SquadronSalecker, p. 177. **** 93rd Bombardment SquadronBowman, p. 85; Salecker, p. 177. **** 435th Bombardment SquadronCrave, pp. 425, 448. *** 22nd Bombardment Group – 48 B-26 MaraudersWillmott, p. 195; Crave, pp. 414, 425. ** Royal Australian Air ForcesWillmott, p. 196. *** No. 11 Squadron – PBY Catalinas *** No. 20 Squadron – PBY Catalinas *** No. 24 Squadron – Townsville, 3 CAC Wirraways *** No. 32 Squadron – Port Moresby, Lockheed HudsonsWillmott, p. 196; Gillison, p. 519. *** No. 75 Squadron – Port Moresby, 3 Curtiss P-40s * Port Moresby garrison – approximately 5,000 troops under Major General B. M. MorrisWillmott, p. 143; McCarthy, p. 112. **30th Infantry Brigade ***39th Infantry BattalionMcCarthy, p. 44. Commanded by Lieutenant Colonel H. M. Conran. ***49th Infantry BattalionMcCarthy, pp. 43–44. ***53rd Infantry BattalionWillmott, p. 143. ***13th Field RegimentMcCarthy, p. 45. ***23rd Heavy Anti-Aircraft BatteryMcCarthy, p. 45. Consisted of four 3.7 inch stationary guns and three mobile 3 inch guns. ***Detachment, 1st Independent Company ***30th Infantry Brigade Signal Section ***30th Infantry Brigade HQ Defence Platoon **Moresby Fixed Defences ***Moresby Fixed Defences Fortress Engineers ***Moresby Fixed Defences Anti-Aircraft Artillery (six 3-inch guns) **1st Army Troops Company **7th Field Company **1st Section, 1st Mechanical Equipment Company **8th Military District Survey Section **8th Military District Bomb Disposal Section **8th Military District Signals **8th Military District Defence and Employment Company **New Guinea Volunteer RiflesMcCarthy, p. 42, 45. **Papuan Infantry BattalionMcCarthy, p. 45. Commanded by Major W. T. Watson. **8th Military District Section Intelligence Corps **15th Supply Personnel Company **8th Military District Bulk Issue Petrol and Oil Depot **A Section, 8th Military District Mechanical Transport Company **Base Hospital **3rd Field Ambulance **113th Convalescent Depot **8th Military District Dental Centre ***45th Dental Unit ***253rd Dental Unit ***256th Dental Unit ***274th Dental Unit ***301st Dental Unit ***421st Dental Unit **15th Optical Unit **8th Military District Depot of Medical Stores **16th Field Hygiene Section **8th Military District Ordnance Depot **19th Ordnance Ammunition Section **109th Infantry Brigade Group Field Workshop **109th Infantry Brigade Group Ordnance Field Park **30th Infantry Brigade Provost Platoon **8th Military District Accounts Office **8th Military District Postal Unit **8th Military District Records Office **8th Military District Stationery Depot **8th Military District Printing Section **8th Military District Graves Registration and Inquiries Unit **8th Military District Laundry and Decontamination Unit **8th Military District Army Field Bakery **8th Military District Base Depot **8th Military District Marine Section **8th Military District Canteen Services **8th Military District Training Centre **Australian New Guinea Administrative Unit References Notes Printed sources * * * * * * * * * * * Web * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:World War II orders of battle